1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample processing apparatus which processes a sample in a sample container, a sample processing method for the sample processing apparatus, a sample container transporting apparatus which transports a sample container, and a sample container transporting method for the sample container transporting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there have been known systems which transport a sample container containing a sample such as blood or urine by a transport section and execute processes such as centrifugation and measurement.
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-83863, there is a disclosure of a system which includes: a feeding unit in which a rack storing sample containers is placed; a transport section which transports a rack fed from the feeding unit; a sample processing unit which fetches a rack from the transport section and performs processes such as centrifugation, opening and dispensing; a storing section which stores a rack returning to the transport section from the sample processing unit; and a central processing section. In this system, a plurality of sensors for detecting a rack is disposed and the central processing section is configured to display a location screen showing the position of a rack in the system on a monitor. In addition, the central processing section is configured to retrieve, when information necessary for sample retrieval is input, a corresponding sample and display the sample on the location screen in order for the sample to be able to be identified at first glance.
In the system which transports a sample container to process a sample, the sample container may be lost in the course of transport of the sample container or the sample processing. However, in the system described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-83863, it is difficult for a user to rapidly notice the loss of the sample container. Accordingly, it is difficult for the user to rapidly perform necessary processes such as a search for the lost sample container and re-examination of the sample.